Inner Demons
by HeddaGabler
Summary: AU: Kagome is admitted to the psychotic unit. Will she learn to find a new will to live? Or will her mental disease get the better of her in the end? And why is she drawn to the ward's most peculiar stranger who seems to have everything one would desire? Why is he in therapy, as well? - Warning: Rated M for major adult themes: diseases, suicide, death, violence, sex, crude language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything from the Inuyasha universe.

**Inspiration:** This story is written for Smittee's first 'Alphabet Challenge' at Dokuga. Each drabble of exactly 100 words will be inspired by the unusual prompts given there.

**Warning:** This story will deal with adult themes (suicide, death, mental diseases) and possibly crude language and/ or sex. Please, don't read if you are not old enough or can't cope with it.

**Appeal: **If you can't cope with your life anymore, if you hate yourself or wish for your own death, then go and see a DOCTOR. You don't have to feel this way because you are probably down with a serious mental disease. Depression is not a form of craziness; you are suffering from an illness which can be cured! Trust me, it is a long road but it will be worth it. Don't let a disease destroy your life! Don't be afraid of seeking help. Doctors and therapist are paid to help you and they want to, as well.

I let them help me. Without their help, I wouldn't be around anymore. I got new hopes, new prospects and I even found new friends, who suffered from the same or similar diseases. There really is good in everything. If you have questions or if you just need someone to talk with, you are invited to contact me.

This story is written in order to raise the reader's awareness of mental diseases and it is dedicated to everyone who faces hardship in his/her life. You are not alone.

**Prompt: **abapical – at the lowest point

I do hope you enjoy the story, despite its grave themes. And I promise, the next author's note will not be nearly as long as this one. ;)

+++ooo+++

No job, she had left university without graduation and lived in a relationship she didn't want. Her bank account was in the red and she had gained 40 pounds during this last year.

Kagome opened her bottle of water and after she had swallowed the first pill, she took a sip. She repeated this for every pill that was piled in front of her, 127 times. When she was done with the last calmative, she crawled under her blanket and waited for the eternal sleep to finally claim her.

No, Kagome really couldn't sink any lower. She was already abapical.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is written for Smittee's first 'Alphabet Challenge' at Dokuga. Each drabble of exactly 100 words will be inspired by the unusual prompts given there.

**Prompt: **babeldom – a confused sound of voices

Enjoy! =)

+++ooo+++

Harsh white light tortured her, as blurry shadows wheeled around her. There were voices muttering and calling but she couldn't understand any of it. She didn't know where she was or when for that matter. Babeldom kept troubling her and she wanted to wipe them away, yet she could not.

Thus Kagome Higurashi drifted in and out of consciousness for days without her noticing it. Reality, dreams or death; she didn't know which it was. Her soul felt no anchor to any of the three. The only constant were the light and the indecipherable voices.

And the feeling of disappointment.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is written for Smittee's first 'Alphabet Challenge' at Dokuga. Each drabble of exactly 100 words will be inspired by the unusual prompts given there.

**Prompt: **cardioid – heart-shaped

Enjoy! =)

+++ooo+++

Kagome glared at the cardioid lump of clay in front of her. How was forming clay like a first grader going to help her finding her will to live? If it was that easy to cure depression why then were so many people suffering from it?

"Oh, Miss Higurashi, is that a display of your current feelings?" the occupational therapist asked lightly.

Kagome flinched but said nothing. Ever since she had been admitted to the closed psychiatric unit, she felt her actions were at odds with her personality. Maybe the antipsychotic drugs they were force-feeding her caused this submissive behaviour.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is written for Smittee's first 'Alphabet Challenge' at Dokuga. Each drabble of exactly 100 words will be inspired by the unusual prompts given there.

**Prompt: **dapocaginous – mean-spirited, heartless

Enjoy! =)

+++ooo+++

Kagome watched the woman at the locked doors in terror. The old woman was lying on the floor, while she caressed the glass door. Two male nurses came and heaved her back onto her feet. When she burst out into tears, they dragged her to her room.

"Let me go! I want to go outside!" the woman cried as if she was in pain.

Kagome turned around and dashed back to her own room. She flung herself onto the bed and wailed. She hadn't thought it possible but she was even more miserable than before.

Life was a dapocaginous bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

This story is written for Smittee's first 'Alphabet Challenge' at Dokuga. Each drabble of exactly 100 words will be inspired by the unusual prompts given there.

**Prompt: **ecardinate – without hinges

Enjoy! =)

+++ooo+++

It was her third day at the closed ward, when the drugs finally unfolded their whole potential. Kagome grabbed the hand rail for support because she didn't trust her body anymore. She felt like a gigantic blurb, ecardinate and without bones or muscles.

Worse still, while she was forced to take these drugs, many of the other patients were here because they hinged on them. She didn't want to become an addict.

However, the worst thing was, when she began to realize that her thoughts faded away from her and that she soon would become as empty-headed as the others.


	6. Chapter 6

This story is written for Smittee's first 'Alphabet Challenge' at Dokuga. Each drabble of exactly 100 words will be inspired by the unusual prompts given there.

**Prompt: **facinorous – atrociously wicked

Enjoy! =)

+++ooo+++

Kagome stared at the phone with her mind blank. Minutes, hours, days – time did not matter in the closed ward. Occasionally it would ring; she would pick it up and then go to search for the person whom the one on the other side of the phone wanted to speak with. Thus far, it had never been her.

Her family was still in shook or did not care. At least, she had expected that her boyfriend would call her eventually.

The phone rang and Kagome picked it up. She put the hearer aside and searched for Elaine.

Hojou was facinorous.


	7. Chapter 7

This story is written for Smittee's first 'Alphabet Challenge' at Dokuga. Each drabble of exactly 100 words will be inspired by the unusual prompts given there.

**Prompt: **gad – to wander about idly or in pursuit of pleasure

Enjoy! =)

+++ooo+++

She felt an eerie calm within her soul. It was not exactly pleasant but she couldn't find to care anymore about such things. She gadded about the ward, doing nothing in particular other than killing time, when the head nurse hurried towards her. Kagome's eyes darted around, hoping to find an escape route, knowing that there was none in this ward. She gulped and waited for her verdict. Were they raising the dosage of her medicament again?

"Good news, Miss Higurashi. We could secure a place on the open psychotic ward. You'll be leaving us today. Do you understand?"

_Leaving?_


End file.
